My Love
by ULTIMAX-001
Summary: This is just a simple love triangle fanfic between Aang, Toph, and Katara. Sokka got a wife..........Just read. NOW JUSY ALTERED A TINY BIT. UPDATED!


Disclaimer

I, Charles Michael Lee Barnes Jr. (A.K.A. ulti_sonic, B.K.A. Ultimax), do not own any part of the Nickelodeon Franchise or broadcasting properties and privileges. I am not Michael Dante DiMartino and I am not Bryan Konietzko nor do I know them. I hope you like this fanfic. But to those who don't like it just because of the fact that I took their favorite show and butchered it in a fashion that displeases them I say unto you, Lighten the hell up. It's just a fanfic for goodness sake.

First of all, Sokka and Toph in a relationship? NO. That is so predictable and is just retarded. Sokka is just better off loving his dead girlfriend, the Kyoshi warrior chick, the acrobatic fire nation chick, Appa or Momo, hell, I even take his Sister (naw, incest is wrong). Anyone but Toph.

Anyway, this fanfic is about a love Triangle between Aang, Katara, and Toph. Who is more deserving of Aang? Who should be the bearer of the Avatar's seed?

It was three years after the fire nation's fall. Prince Zuko, Mai, and his Uncle flee to another part of the world to start a new life. Now that they are free from any obligation to the now decimated kingdom of the all powerful fire nation, they hold no grudge to the Avatar anymore. It turns out that what they really wanted was to be free from clutches of the Dragon of the East, Lord Ozai and brother to the Legendary Dragon of the West, Iroh.

As Zuko (who changed his name to Kuzo), Mai (who is now pregnant), and his Uncle (now Seugn) set of to the lands in the far west. They took one last look around and waved at Aang and his friends as they walk off in the opposite direction.

Aang, who has mastered all techniques, mounted Appa and flew off to a nearby river to camp for the night.

That night our heroes (now at least four years older) sat around the fire talking about what they intend to do next. They all looked to Sokka first.

"What?" he said.

"What should we do now?" asked Aang.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm getting married" he replied

Everyone gasped. The most surprised was Toph.

"He can't be serious," Toph said to herself. "I wonder if he means me and him. I wouldn't say no if he asked."

"Who is she Sokka and how dare you keep this a secret from your sister," snapped Katara.

"Oh, she's real special," Sokka said.

Toph started to smile.

"I couldn't imagine a better woman than her. It is her ability to adapt is what inspires me the most"

Toph's smile got a little bigger.

"Well?" said Aang "Who is it? Do we know her?"

"Yeah, you know her." Sokka replied.

Toph's heart beat started to race. Katara sneaked a peak at Toph to see if she was excited.

"The leader of the Kyoshi warriors who aided us in battle, Suki." Sokka said proudly.

Toph's heart stopped racing. If you can hear it you would have thought her heart skipped a beat. And a tear rolled down her face with the smile still intact.

"That's great Sokka" she cracked.

"Yeah Sokka I couldn't think of a better woman" said Aang.

Toph just sat there with her arms around her legs and her knees to her head. Katara can clearly see that something is wrong with her. Katara had always suspected that she really liked Sokka. Sokka, obviously, failed to see that, as well as Aang.

"What about you Toph?" asked Katara to lighten her up a little.

Toph sucked up the sadness and put on her best front.

"I think it's best for me to go back home." She said. "I'm pretty sure my folks are worried about me, now."

"Yeah, that would be best." Replied Katara. "I'm gonna go home, too."

"Be sure to tell Gram Gram she has a grand-daughter in-law." Said Sokka.

"You're coming, too, Sokka." She replied.

"Well as for me, since I'm still here and not dead like I planned," said Aang "I'm gonna start a rainbow colony where every type nation can come together and live and prosper as one nation, just like it used to be. I was really hoping you guys would come with me."

"Aang that sounds great!" said Sokka. "I'll come and so can Suki and her clan"

"I have to go home Aang but I promise to reunite with you." Katara said looking deep into Aang's eyes. Aang of course started to blush and to stop the awkwardness Aang asked Toph if she would come along.

"I'll think about, twinkle toes." She replied. Aang just looked at her with an 'I can't help but admire her for who she is and what she does' look.

Hours passed as the gang joked around and told stories. They eventually grew tired and went to sleep. After everyone was asleep, Toph got back up and headed up the river. Aang noticed her walking by him. Toph took off her clothes and went in the water. She was thinking about just leaving her friends and not going home at all. This has a lot to do with Sokka getting married. She got her hopes up and set herself up for a great fall. As she floated in the water topless she began to think that she was just a useless blind girl who knows how to earth bend and no one will ever love or understand her. That's when she heard a voice from above.

"You're not hopeless, you're just topless." Said the voice.

Toph quickly found her footing and covered herself.

"Who's there?" she said "I hate perverts."

"Relax it's me" the voice said as it reached the ground.

"Twinkle Toes" she said in relief.

"I thought I was the only one who skinnied" said Aang as he got undressed.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Getting naked." He replied "what does it looks li- oh yeah, sorry."

"It's okay."

After a long silence Aang asked "Why don't you just come with me?"

"What for?" she said in a disappointed tone.

Aang walked to Toph with her back turned toward him. He Turns her around and looks into her pale colored eyes [cataracts are a bitch].

"I never seen you with your hair down before." He said to her as she started to blush. "You look beautiful."

Toph was just speechless.

Both of their lips got closer and closer until the touched. They kissed. It would seem as though time stopped just for them.

"Please, Toph will you come with me?"

At this point it would seem as though Aang was holding her up from falling. Aang still gazed deeply in her eyes while Toph was staring back into his but as if she was looking for something in his eyes.

She couldn't fight it. Never has she been so attracted to Aang before like this. She thought maybe there's hope for her, yet.

"Aang, take me with you" she said as she grabbed his face and started kissing him. Soon their hands were all over each other's bodies and one thing just led to conceptual intercourse.

The next morning they were found by Katara, still naked from last night.

That's it for now because it's getting too, long. I'll try to finish it in the next chapter.

***Author's Desk (1/2010)***

This is my Avatar: Last Airbender story and I think it has a good start. It's been about a year since I worked on it. The second chapter still needs to be finished. I've been so busy with real life stuff. I wanted to finish this while Avatar was still airing. I actually create as I go so I had trouble with this and I expect to have more trouble as I continue. Hopefully it won't be so bad.


End file.
